kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla: Dino Cyber-Domination
Godzilla: Dino Cyber Domination, released as ''Godzilla: Avatar X ''in Malaysia, is a 2013 science fantasy adventure feature film released by KB Fan Fiction. It is the sequel to the 2011 film Godzilla and the T-Rex of Tokyo. The film was released on 14 August 2013 as KB Fan Fiction’s 88th feature film. Plot Professor Lykos, the antagonist of the previous film, has his soul retreat into his computer. He begins to hack the internet and creates his own army of dinosaurs and Mesozoic reptiles (by extracting from pictures containing them) to fulfill a single task: to change history. Further divided, he has three aims: destroy the ancestors of the human race, win World War II with the Nazis and win the Cold War with the Soviet Union. His plan: the extinction of the human race and to let dinosaurs reclaim the Earth as their own. Meanwhile, Godzilla is mortally wounded by the powerful dinosaur chimera Ultimasaurus Rex, who he encountered in the previous film’s cliff-hanger ending. The titanic monstrosity is finally defeated by Mothra, one of Godzilla’s teammates, who heals Godzilla of his grievous injuries. In the digital world, Lykos builds the M-Hive (M'''esozoic '''Hive), a machine which brings the dinosaurs from the pictures to life, in a newly-introduced MMORPG: Avatar X. Some of the world’s computer users complain that the pictures do not contain any dinosaurs until their systems crash after a virtual dinosaur attack. A similar attack occurred to Avatar X users. The situation led to a meeting held by United Nations officials and they decided that Godzilla is needed once more. This time, Godzilla and Mothra are required to be transported to the digital world via a special supercomputer which is based in Hong Kong. The fully-recovered Godzilla and Mothra follow a convoy of battleships to Hong Kong, where they meet Ho Shiao Leng, the head of a technology company from the People's Republic of China. Ho is a master of the Avatar X ''game and she is able to program and control the supercomputer. The two monsters are transported into the ''Avatar X ''game system via an inter-dimensional portal generated by the computer. The first level of the game is set in Africa, 3 million years BC, at the time of the dawn of humanity. Behind the level, Lykos is initiating an asteroid to finish off the hominid ancestors, just like how an asteroid wiped out the dinosaurs. The monsters are given 45 minutes before the impact to save the targeted hominids. At the same time, they take down an ''Allosaurus which menaces a group of Australopithecus. Other dinosaurs are eliminated 3 minutes before impact. Godzilla destroys the asteroid, completing the first mission. However, when they are about to advance to the next round, they are sucked into the wrong hole and ended up in a challenge by Lykos into a game of Shogi (Japanese chess). The game is unexpectedly won by Godzilla and Mothra. In the real world, Ho gathers another three monsters to assist Godzilla and Mothra into the mission: Rodan, Anguirus and Gigan. The next round is set during the Roman Empire, which is under attack by an army of dinosaurs. When the Roman Army is almost defeated, Godzilla and Mothra arrive and defeat the dinosaur army while Rodan appears and destroys the dinosaur army base. The third round is set in the Mongol empire during the time of Genghis Khan. The same problem befalls the Mongol army, which is joined by the monster team, joined by Anguirus. Meanwhile in the real world, an international Avatar X top players' meeting is held and it is discussing about the sudden hospitalization of Japanese Avatar X top female player Akiko Watanabe. The Thai official, Somchai Vajirathon, explains that he is in the scene with Akiko. When Akiko is playing Avatar X at the World War II level, her system (and her at the same time) was attacked by a virtual dinosaur, causing a seizure that incapacitated her. Ho, as representative of China, is optimistic that Godzilla and the team are able to counter the threat. Finally, the monsters reach the World War II scene of the game. The monsters have a motivational speech to the Allied soldiers in Germany that they are going to win the war. However, the Welcome Godzilla celebrations by the Allied soldiers in WWII are cut short when the Nazi Pterodactyl (a parody of the Nazi Germany Reichsadler) attacks, controlled by Lykos, who boldly declares that humanity will be destroyed. The sabotage is followed by an army of Nazi-supporting dinosaurs. At the same time in Berlin, Lykos is seen shaking hands with the virtual Adolf Hitler, proclaiming that the Nazi army will be reinforced with a massive army of Lykos' dinosaurs. The four monsters and the army are overpowered by the Nazi army until Gigan arrives. The five monsters then raid Berlin, and this caused Lykos to retreat and Hitler to surrender, completing the World War II mission. Hitler is then shot by a sniper. The final mission is set in the Cold War, in Moscow, Russia. As an attempt to rise into power, Lykos becomes the President of the Soviet Union. As Soviet President, he adds the concept of realpolitik into the Soviet administration system, and creating an army of Soviet-supporting dinosaurs to make successful the Soviet Coup of 1991 and ultimately the destruction of mankind. The five monsters raid Moscow and find Lykos’ base which is under the Kremlin Wall. The monsters enter the base, where the M-Hive is built. Anguirus and Gigan mess with the machine's control panel, causing several dinosaurs from past levels to be extracted. The gang flees with the control panel, as the Soviet dinosaur army attacks Alaska when an armada of Mesozoic sea reptiles wrecks a fleet of American carriers. When the monsters destroy Lykos’ HQ in Moscow, they realize they will be able to reverse the M-Hive's effects by altering the control panel's wiring. The monsters initiate the plan, and all the dinosaurs are returned into the pictures where they come from. Defeated by a growing Russian resistance, Lykos is then forced to dissolve the Soviet Union. However, the evil professor has one last plan left in his agenda – he rebuilt the Ultimasaurus Rex, but 100 times larger than the original. Gigan tries to finish off the gigantic chimera, but he is captured and dragged away by the Nazi Pterodactyl. Lykos has all of the monsters overpowered by the Ultimasaurus Rex. Ho then transports a nearby fire extinguisher into the game, which inadvertently fell onto the Nazi Pterodactyl’s head, killing it, and Godzilla uses it to freeze the dinosaur. Godzilla makes his way to the machine and inserts a control panel given by Ho, weakening Ultimasaurus Rex, until the all-powerful dinosaur chimera is destroyed by the five monsters. Lykos tries to escape but trips on a broken cat walk and is left dangling from it by his cape, before fading away from the scene due to the effect of the control panel, which contains an anti-virus code. Godzilla and the gang are returned to the real world, hailed as heroes because they are the first to win the unbeatable Avatar X game. Ho and the game officials give the monsters the prize money of 50,000 Hong Kong dollars. As the credits begin to roll, Godzilla and Rodan sing "Thank You (Falletin Me Be Mice Elf Again)" with screenshots of the cast. In a post-credits scene, Lykos, who had found back his body, screams from his hospital bed, his legs gone, and barely able to move. Cast * Godzilla * Mothra * Rodan * Anguirus * Gigan Human characters * Ho Shiao Leng, head of the HSL Technology Company and one of the best Avatar X players from the People’s Republic of China. * Somchai Vajirathon, a Thai Avatar X player. * Akiko Watanabe, Japan's number one Avatar X player. * Genghis Khan, shown as an NPC in the Avatar X game. * Adolf Hitler, shown as a villain NPC in the Avatar X game. * Professor Lykos, a mad scientist and the main antagonist of the film. Trivia * The film's plot is partially based on a Malay novel and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. * Lykos' method of creating a dinosaur army in the film is homage to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles episode, Web Wranglers. * The idea of Lykos providing an army of dinosaurs to the Nazis and the Soviets is a reference to the episode "Lizard Soldiers Of The Third Reich" from Danger 5. Category:Films Category:2013 films Category:KB Godzilla films Category:Godzilla: Dino Destruction films Category:Films rated PG-13 Category:Films set in World War II Category:Films set in Hong Kong Category:Films set in virtual space